If I had you
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Une dance plutôt toride,qui promet des choses exquise...


Donc le blabla habituel,c'est pas a moi tous sa tous sa et comme certains le savent cecis est mon tout premier Lemon ! Oh joies,qui ma griller les neurones au passage ! J'aurais jamais crus que cela sois si compliquer !Musique utilisée bien que celle que j'ai vraiment utilisée sois une remixée mais je ne pouvais pas résister a vous mettre celles ci ^^" watch?v=TicRFKJ2YMY / watch?v=WxDXV4iqIeY&spfreload=10

* * *

 ** _If I had you_**

Coincé entre les deux, Scott ne savait plus s'il devait se pencher en avant vers Derek pour poursuivre ses lèvres et le frottement de son érection, qui devenait plus que conséquente, contre sa cuisse qu'il avait glissée entre les siennes ou vers l'arrière où le membre de Théo se moulait sur ses fesses, lui en faisant ressentir la dureté, malgré les deux couches de denim qui les séparait.

Un bras jeté autour du cou du loup et l'autre porter vers l'arrière, sa main perdue dans les mèches de la chimère, qu'il attirait vers lui pour un baiser chauffé par les mouvements de hanches du lycan qui lui faisait fasse, suivant le rythme des basse de la musique qui passait actuellement dans le club bonder que Stiles avait choisis malgré le mécontentement de Peter, qui apparament avait changer d'avis en cours de route puisqu'il l'avait vus lui et son meilleur ami, véritablement baiser sur la piste de danse entre les corps en sueur des autres personnes présente sans se préoccuper aucunement d'avoir un publique, trop perdus qu'ils étaient l'un dans l'autre pour faire attention a quoi que se sois d'autre que l'autre et de la queux du loups qui se trouvais dans le fondement du fils du shérif alors que ses mains voyageais de l'avant de son pantalon a son torse.

Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'ils soient dans une boite de nuit de New-York pour que quelque chose se produise entre eux. Ils se tournaient autour à Becons Hill's, mais c'était comme si le passer était toujours en train de se retrouver entre eux pour n'importe quelles raisons.

Poussant presque un cri à la sensation de la main du coyote sur son érection, qui le ramena a ce qu'il vivait lui-même, le true alpha se concentra de nouveaux sur le présent et surtout sur l'ex alpha qui moulait ses hanches contre les siennes après avoir ouvert sa braillette pour un accès plus pratique.

Ses dents mordillant la peau de la gorge de l'hispanique le plus jeune des trois le regard du loup de naissance avant de, doucement, descendre le jeans et le boxer de leur compagnon sous l'arrondi de son postérieur muscler, juste assez pour pouvoirs atteindre, sans problèmes aucun, son intimité et y glisser un doigt préalablement sucé par le lycan plus ager pour plus de confort, attirant un soupir d'aise de l'intéresser qui ne se fit pas prier pour réclamer plus.

Grimaçant un peu à la légère brûlure avant de se détendre à l'intrusion, Scott ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête, submerger par toute sorte de sensations. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été moine, mais Allison et Kira avaient étés des filles et biens que la mécanique soit presque du pareil au même, il restait tout de même qu'il était en train de vivre sa première fois avec non pas un, mais deux hommes.

Haletant, ayant du mal a respiré à cause de la surcharge de ses senses, ses griffes firent leurs apparitions sans qu'il ne sent rendre compte et laissaire de grande déchirure dans le singlet de couleur grise que Derek avait passé pour la soirée chaude de la grosse pomme comme les média surnommaient la ville. Dans son dos Théo, qui avait remarquer le fait, laissa un sourire carnassier s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ajoutait un second puis un troisième doigt a celui déjà présent dans le canal étroit du chef de meute, grognant a la sensation serrée qui le piégeait presque a l'intérieur. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre et en manque de lubrifiant digne de ce nom, il cracha au creux de sa main, se caressant de quelques vas et viens avant de pousser son sexe contre l'entrée plissée.

Mordant ses lèvres presque jusqu'au sang quand ses crocs sortir sans pour autant en devenir gênant, Scott ouvrit la bouche en un cris silencieux à la sensation d'être divisé en deux, bien que se sois bref et que sa capacité de guérison s'adapte a la nouvelle expérience.

Gémissant sourdement, le neveu de Peter se repaissait du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, s'emparent de son érection et de celle de l'alpha, leur prodiguant de lents allers retours pour détourner le loup de la douleur éphémère que provoquait la pénétration du brunet. Attaquant la bouche du loup de baiser passionner, il ne mit pas longtemps à descendre le long de sa mâchoire en de léger mordillement pour ensuite se déchaîner sur la peau de sa gorge a coups de dent et de sucions, regardant les marques et bleus divers disparaitre en quelques minutes seulement.

Une fois gainé profondément a l'intérieur de celui dont il avait prémédité le vol de meute il n'y a encore pas si longtemps,Reaken arrêta tout mouvements, peu sur de pouvoir duré à la sensation que sa queux recevait dans le cul jusqu'a maintenant vierge de l'ispano.

Prenant compte de la situation, le grumpywolf comme le surnommais Stiles, toujours occuper qu'il était à dévoré l'épiderme mate, laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au fessier de couleur allée pour en malaxer les deux globes de chaire, faisant de se fait gémir ses deux compagnons.

Lançant un regard brûlant au Hale, le coyote génétiquement modifié, empoigna les deux sexes abandonnés par la main du plus ager lui rendant ainsi la monnaie de sa pièce.

Serrant les dents à la décharge de plaisir qui lui remonta le long du dos, le lycaon souris a pleines dents, chose qu'il ne faisait pas souvent et qui pourtant lui allait très bien et laissa ses doigts taquiner l'endroit ou Théo et Scott qui se perdait dans une mer de luxure étaient rejoint. Donnant, par réflexe, un coup de hanches la chimère râla à la chaleur l'englobant si parfaitement avant de commencer un lent mouvement de hanches sur le rythme de la musique, ajoutant de temps à autre de rapides estocades, touchant de pleins fouets la prostate malmenée du fils McCall, le poussant contre le torse musclé de Derek.

Perdus dans leur propre espace de dépravation, c'est presqu'avec étonnement que le coyote et le loup s'assouvir, l'un profondément dans le canal étroit et l'autre sur les abdominaux du lycan plus jeune, ce dernier ne pouvant retenir un cri de contentement au fait de recevoir la charge de Théo au plus profond de lui et celle du loup de naissance sur son épiderme sensible.

Perdant momentanément la capacité de se tenir debout par lui-même le boucler se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte des bras du neveux Hale, roucoulant de saciéter.Réceptionnant ,celui qu'il avait longtemps vu comme son louveteau, le plus vieux laissa trainer, en de légères caresses ses doigts dans les cheveux de la chimère haletante dont le sexe était toujours enfermé dans sa prison de chaire.

Prenant quelques minutes pour se complaire dans la sensation poste orgasmique, ils se rhabillèrent tout trois sans se presser, quittant le paver de danse et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, pour sortir de la boite de nuit, bousculant au passage un grand garçon au cheveu corbeau, couvert de tatouage plutôt étrange suivi d'une fille a la crinière de feux accrochée au bras d'une autre au décolleter plus que plongeant et de deux garçons l'un blond aux yeux héterochrome, qui possédait tout comme les deux filles des signes semblable au premier adolescent, et l'autre bouclé au tain pale qui terminais la marche.

S'excusant, alors que celui qu'ils avaient percuté s'éloignait, sans faire vraiment attention aux excuses du trio, vers un gars aux traits asiatique au bar, les trois êtres surnaturels passèrent la porte qui les menait droit dehors pour ensuite monter dans le break du plus ager pour rentrer à l'hôtel ou toute la meute séjournaient, avec l'espoir de donner une suite a ce qu'il s'était passé a l'intérieur.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
